Automated production of assemblies requires the use of clamping mechanisms operable to clamp articles to be assembled and move or transport them to a further station. Thus, for example, in harness making wherein terminated leads are inserted into connector blocks to assemble harnesses, clamping mechanisms must operate to grasp and firmly hold terminals and wires and move such in precise paths of movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,844 granted June 6, 1989, and directed to a block loading apparatus, teaches loading electrical terminals attached to leads into cavities of electrical connector blocks. The apparatus uses a plurality of clamps which must grasp, hold and transport terminals and leads for this purpose. The clamping mechanism shown in this patent utilizes a wedge driven between two clamps spring loaded to be biased apart with each clamp element mounted for pivotal movement responsive to engagement by a wedge element. Both clamps move and a number of different clamps and transport movements are employed to effect block loading.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping mechanism which provides compound movement to hold and transport articles through a single driving stroke by a single driving mechanism. It is a further object to provide a clamping mechanism which is simpler in operation than heretofore available and which can be operated at high speeds and thus facilitate higher speeds of production. It is a final object of this invention to provide a clamping mechanism of reduced profile during operation for use in tight quarters.